Most personal and commercial vehicles currently operate by burning fossil fuels or by an electric motor powered by an on-vehicle battery. The use of fossil fuels has negative repercussions for the environment, domestic financial health, and national security. Battery-powered electric vehicles require a cost inefficient on-vehicle battery and long charging times prior to use of the vehicle on the roadways.